


🌹 Rose

by carniolicum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gun Violence, Love, Mind Control, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Snuff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carniolicum/pseuds/carniolicum
Summary: You, a twisted woman, create an artificial lifeform called Rose.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	🌹 Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains death, and questionable consent. I'm choosing to not mark this as noncon but it's kind of mind controlly so it's your call.
> 
> Both characters are girls with dicks.
> 
> Please comment if you finish the story, whether you liked it or hated it. It would make me happy to know someone read my work.

There's a woman - looks to be somewhat young, maybe 22? - standing in the center of a sterile white room.

The walls are white tile, perfectly clean. There's a desk with a computer, some devices and a trash can, and among other things, a windowless cold metal door through which you've just entered. It clicks locked behind you.

She turns, and you get a good glance at her - she's very cute.

She's shorter than you, by almost a half a foot. A pale girl with stunning blue eyes, ruby red hair - shoulder length, styled messy but cute - it frames her face nicely. Her features are soft and kind, but... with a certain stern edge to them.

Something about her brows and her resting expression makes her difficult to discern, like a passionate individual is boiling below the surface of her still demeanor.

"Hi. I'm Rose. That's about one of the only things I know for sure right now. My memory is hazy.. can you tell me where we are?"

She slouches, shifting in her jeans - skintight and acidwash. A white longsleeve tee embroidered with a red rose hugs her slightly pudgy belly and cute, chubby tits. 

She clears her throat, readjusting her footing somewhat defensively, her cream-white high top sneakers squeaking on the floor.

"Hello? What's my purpose here?", she says shakily, her expression shifting to a slightly anxious grimace as it seems to dawn on her: she knows nothing about the stranger standing before her in this unfamiliar room or why she's even here.

You finally speak, your strict, yet feminine voice ringing out against the tile walls.

"I made you. I designed you to fit my whims, dressed you, programmed you and put you here. And you're my toy."

A slight grin spreads onto your face. You can't help it.

Silence. And then, recognition of the power you must hold here. She locks eyes. Then, subtly, fear.

After a moment, a reply comes.

**"Oh..."**

A vision enters your mind - her face grinds roughly into cold tile floor. Moans. The sound of flesh against flesh echos through the room. Smack, smack. Breaking in your new toy.

You shake the fantasy, realizing she's still staring you in the eye.

Her mind must be racing at the implications.

You tap your watch, and she halts completely. 

Every nerve, muscle and synapse in your toy's being is fixed in place. You approach her strangely still body and look deeply into her eyes. A deep blue, contrasting sharply with her hair. You can almost taste the look of uncertainty and desperation on her face.

So you do. Leaning in, tongue sloppily gliding from up her right cheek and to her right ear, hungrily slipping inside, exploring, tasting your new plaything.  
Indulging in a wonderful - yet somewhat shameful way. But why hesitate taking what's yours?

And she is yours. You own her. You created her from yourself. She's an extension of yourself, which means any act performed on her is consensual. It might as well be masturbation. 

That's the justification that rests firmly in your mind, at least...

It doesn't make tonguing your now-mindless playtoy's ear hole feel any less deliciously fucked up.

You return to where you were standing initially, close enough she won't know you've even moved. Your cock throbs away somewhere in your black pencil skirt and your nipples stand erect under your light, thin sweater and collared undershirt. You look very sharp and collected still, aside from the slight bulge.

You grind the toe of your thick black kneehigh boot into the ground with anticipation for what's to come.

A tap on the watch, and she's moving again. A strange look hits her face, her finger quickly moving to her ear to investigate.

"Why is my... ear wet? Er- and what does that mean? Toy? What are you planning to do to me?"

Time for another test.

You calmly draw the .45 pistol tucked into the front of your skirt, rack the slide, align the sight on your target's suddenly incomprehensibly horrified, remorseful face and before your toy even has a second to react, hot lead is twisting through the air between those pretty blue eyes at breakneck speeds. 

Your unfortunate little plaything is annihilated in one, clean shot, a pink mist of viscera coating the back wall as her nearly headless body drops to the floor. She's anatomically correct - got her internals right, looks like.

There's a moment of appreciation for your handiwork. A moment of recognizing the stillness on what's left of your Rose's face. Cheeks hanging off her destroyed bone structure, hair and brains pulped together and spattered across the desk behind her. She's still beautiful. Just... in a different sort of way. 

A couple taps on your watch, and -

A sterile white office. Your toy, standing, staring innocently into your eyes.

"My memory is hazy... can you tell me where we are?" 

You're going to have a lot of fun with this unfortunate piece of sentient meat. Your poor little toy. Your new abusable, breakable pet. And when you've had your fun, she's good as new.

You smile at the newly blanked Rose. Warmly, but with an underlying sharpness. 

"Hi! Congratulations, you're an experiment in creating sentient human life, and it worked! You can call me Miss. I'm here to learn about how you tick. It'll be fun, trust me."

She sighs happily.

"That's wonderful! Let's get to work!" she replies, as you slowly approach.

Taking a step forward, you can still feel the pistol, neatly tucked into your waistband. 

And now:

It's a Friday afternoon. Rose has been paused for a day or two while you've been busy with other tasks. It's the weekend. You're ready to play with your toy, and work out some frustration.

In the room, she's frozen. A clean reset. You're holding a steel baseball bat in one hand. 

You keep meaning to talk to her more, perform some kind of mental experiments on her.. but ever since you made her, the urge to turn your toy's pretty face to pulp just keeps winning over trying to figure her out.

You take up your batting position a few inches away from her. When you unfreeze, you're halfway through a full-power swing before she even starts to turn her head to look at you. 

Her naive expression splits apart at the seams, and is replaced with a shower of viscera in milliseconds. The sound is like nothing you've ever heard.

It hangs in your mind. Bone cracking has a very distinct timbre. You'll still hear it echoing when you go to sleep at night. You'll see her face just before the impact. Ruined again. It feels so good to break something beautiful. You wonder if she *really* feels pain.

Based on her writhing in her few conscious moments afterwards, the sound of her voice box desperately trying to squeak out one last cry for help and only succeeding in gently gurgling... it's a distinct possibility. But she's just a plaything, right? It's not like she matters.

The program beeps. Then a digital voice.

"Blunt force trauma." 

It's a new feature, to confirm she's really gone. Seems to work. 

Then, another reset.

"My memory is hazy..."

You quickly approach her before she has much of a chance to react and snap your fingers twice in quick succession.

She's still standing there mostly alert but her facial expression immediately softens into a calm, relaxed state, like a happy daydream.

She simply stands there gently swaying, gazing into your eyes contentedly.

You're in full access rewrite mode.

"You're to call me Miss. No other name for me will leave your lips. Understood?"

She nods lazily, with a glassy-eyed smile. She quietly intones "Yes, Miss.."

"When I ask you to do something, you will obey, and obeying will make you feel happy and fulfilled. You'll start to feel an almost sexual pleasure from following my commands. Understood?"

Again, "Yes, Miss.."

Her smile grows a little. 

"If I speak the word Flip, you will begin to process pain as pleasure. Upon repeating, you will process pain normally. Understood?"

A pause, as her brain rewires itself to operate with this in mind. "Yes, Miss."

That should be good to play with for a bit.

"Save as Preset One."

The computer beeps on the desk behind her.

You snap twice quickly again. She seems to regain her autonomy, startled by your presence.

"What happened there? I felt really funny for a second. Did you do something?" she frantically inquires.

"Uh- hello? Miss? Wait- why did I call you that? What's your real name, Miss? Fuck, I did it again."

You lock eyes with her. She swallows hard, unsure. 

# "Kneel."

"Wait, what the f-" she quickly yelps out before she sinks like a stone to her knees, looking up at you innocently with her hands in her lap. She shudders hard, whimpering gently. The positive reinforcement subroutine must've hit her, sending waves of pleasure through her body when she obeys.

"Fffff.. fuck, oh, ah.. t- thank you Miss.." she stutters out, her hands suddenly clasping at her mouth. "Wwwhy'd I want to say that? Why did it feel so good to do that for you? Why do I want more, what did you do to me?"

"Flip." you state, and then deliver a hard backhand smack to her pale face.

Her head jerks back from the slap, her cheek quickly reddening.. she waits for the pain to start radiating out from the smack, but instead, she can't help but moan, her eyes fluttering as intense, throbbing pleasure radiates from the red mark, your Rose shuddering happily, although clearly confused.

She wants to start yelling for an explanation. To try to run. This isn't right, what's happening? She's got to get the fuck out of here, but... it feels so good to obey. And it feels even better to be abused. So she doesn't yell. Instead she nearly whispers out her words, ashamed. 

"T.. that felt amazing, Miss." 

You grin. "You're learning."

You plop down in the office chair next to the desk.

"In my lap, toy."

She bolts to her feet, quickly settling her cute butt into your lap, but she avoids eye contact. 

You pull her flowing ruby red hair aside from behind, exposing her pretty pale neck, lean forward, and bite down hard. Blood quickly pools at the teethmarks.

She's an absolute mess in seconds.

Her feet wiggle back and forth, her butt grinds into you, her head leans back in pleasure, and you see her eyes have rolled back in their sockets.

"Fffffffffuck! That feels so fucking GOOD! Miss, bite me again, please bite me harder, please please please please.." she trails off, lost in her bliss. You notice a bulge form in her tight jeans.

"Flip."

Her screams are like the sweetest music.

"If you insist." you say slyly, and dig your teeth into her tender flesh again as she continues an ear-piercing, ragged scream.

"Fffuck!! Oh fuck, oh fuck.. Why? Why no please oh Miss make it stop flip please bring me back fuck fuck it hurts it hurts please flip flip please change it back Miss PLEASE" she rambles, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Flip."

Immediate relief, turning to waves of pleasure.

"you're ff.. nnngh ohfuckyes.. you're ffucking sick, Miss.." she mutters.

You lean in and absolutely rip into her neck with your teeth, a gash that begins pouring blood down her front, sending her into a squirming fit as the intense pain of modulates into orgasmic pleasure, a huge wet spot forming in her jeans as she can't help but cream herself in your lap. Her noises are just empty gasps at this point, like a fish out of water, her legs squirming and kicking against the floor.

"Flip."

It's clear by the look on her face she's just had every ounce of that unbelievable, mind-melting pleasure replaced with equal pain. The only thing she can muster is a whimper. She looks so betrayed. So lost in agony. Her eyes, previously fluttering in pleasure are now going dark. She's liable to pass out if this doesn't stop.

"Flip."

The dam breaks, and she crashes back into orgasmic bliss, falling apart completely, the pleasure returning, but the memory of that pain fresh in her mind. You've fucking destroyed her. She just twitches wordlessly in your lap with pleasure and horror, dopamine crashing into her body in waves, curled up on you like a scared little bunny.

Eventually, she starts sobbing gently from the overwhelming barrage of feelings you just put her through.

"You made it through. Such a good toy. My good girl."

"t-thank you, Miss... I..I think I'm going to sleep now.." she whimpers out, shutting her eyes and nuzzling into your neck.

The program beeps a familiar tone.  
A voice intones: "blood loss, shock." 

Shit.

She's dead.

You didn't even mean to, this time.

The realization that you're holding her still-warm corpse hits you, and... you can't help but start bawling. Tears stream from your eyes, and they don't seem to stop, clutching Rose's body. You try to pretend she's just sleeping, but it doesn't work.

This isn't the same as the baseball bat or the pistol. Somehow. It's just not the same.

Later, after you've calmed down a little, a reset.

You click Rose into existence.

"Hi, my memory's a little-"

You quickly close the distance and embrace her, your soft sweater-covered chest squashing up against her own cute chubby tits. "H-hey, what's this about? W-who are-" she stammers out in confusion.

"I'm sorry." you whisper, holding her tight. You snap three times and she gains memory of everything that's happened in her previous cycles. The abuse, your explanations of what and who she is, everything.

"Whoa! Wow. oh. Umm.. hey, Miss, it's alright. It's okay! I love you. You made me - isn't that wonderful? And even when you abuse me and break me, you bring me back to my normal self in the end. It's just... a game we play. It's like reincarnation! I'm not human, I don't fear death the same way. Death and pain are just another experience. I know you care about me. I know you love me. You gave me life."

You're both crying. She smells like roses. Her skin is so soft.

You stand there together for a long time, in the embrace. 

"Thank you, Rose. I love you too."

She blushes, and gives you a gentle kiss.

Project Rose was an amazing success.


End file.
